


Honeymoon Phase

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Tickling, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Most people’s wedding nights end with passionate sex. James and Lily’s doesn’t quite get there when she discovers that James is ridiculously ticklish.





	Honeymoon Phase

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading some of my old fics here and making very minimal edits to them when I do so please don't roast me too hard this is from like 2016 lmfao

Getting married in the middle of a war was odd. On one hand, it was a great idea to bring a day of joy into the hearts of many, even during such a dark time. But it was also a terrible idea, because it’s noticeable that more people were invited, and not everyone made it. Not everyone was still alive, or in a safe enough position to leave their home. 

But even with empty seats, including the ones of James’ parents, the party was fantastic. People laughed, and danced, and drank, and for a moment, it was like there was no war raging on outside. And at the end of the night, everyone had gone home, and Lily and James Apparated home, both just barely sobering up. They should have been exhausted, due to all the dancing they’d done, but they decided there were better things they could be doing in their bed.

Lips on lips and Lily’s dress unzipped, they flopped down against the bed, Lily straddling her husband’s hips. Clothes came off and hands wandered, and as Lily’s hands traveled down James’ chest, over his stomach, moving lower…he began to giggle and squirmed away from her hand. Lily looked up, head tilted to the side, and James turned red. 

“You’re ticklish?”

“No!” 

“Yes, you are,” Lily said matter-o-factly, smirking.

“Lily, I’m not. Now where were - Lihily!” he clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter as she latched onto his hips and squeezed. 

“We’ve been dating for all this time and I never knew…I have to make up for lost time!” the redhead teased, a huge grin on her face as she spidered her fingers up his sides, digging between the bones of his ribs, and scratching into the hollows of his underarms, leaving her newlywed husband a laughing, squirming, even squealing (though he’d deny it till his dying day) mess. 

“Please stop!” he choked out. 

“In a moment, love,” she giggled, bending her head and letting the tips of her fiery hair ghost over the dark skin of James’ stomach, which was just enough to keep him giggling, before she pressed her lips just above his belly button, and blew a huge, wet raspberry. The sound he made could have been described as a scream, maybe a shriek, but it was loud and shrill and, in Lily’s opinion, adorable. She was just about to take pity on him and let him go, when he grabbed her by the hips and began to tickle her back, making her cry out and fall to the side, giving him the opportunity to straddle her hips. 

“Revenge!” he cried playfully, scribbling his fingers over her stomach. She dissolved into a fit of giggles, and quickly grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, and his fingers slowed almost immediately. They never got to their original plan for the night, as their tickle fight had exhausted them. 

Many people got married in desperate times out of fear that they might never get to be married at all. Then when, or if, they survive, they regret it. But not James and Lily. Their love wasn’t a product of fear or pain; it was real, and passionate, and forever, even in death, just like they’d vowed.


End file.
